Snowed In
by somnambulism
Summary: [RenHoroRen - Multichapter fic (For once! xD)] A sudden snowstorm strikes Tokyo, leaving Ren and Horo snowed in at Funbari Inn. Realising his fate, he's forced to endure Horo-Horo. But is it really so bad?


Snowed In

AKA: 'Operation: Make Ren Adore Me'

Dedicated To: David, who took one look at Shuichi from Gravitation in my Newtype magazine and proclaimed 'That chick is hot!', only to get laughed at for the rest of the day. And to get his arse whooped the next day in a Yu-Gi-Oh duel by yours truly. 

Disclaimer: Akuma-chan does not own Shaman King. She believes Hiroyuki Takei-sama's storylines are good, and thus, does not wish to own Mankin. She just wants to own the characters in it (All I want for Christmas is Ren and Horo-Horo, mommy!). 

Thank you.

A/N: Multi-chapter fic, here I come! I'm writing this as a warm-up for the next round of the Ohio's writing competition that I'm in. –Giggle- x3.

And, there's going to eventually be RenHoroRen in here. Apologies in advance for any OoC-ness.

Punctuation: A dash (-) denotes emphasis on a word. Too lazy to use format-thingies xD.

And thanks to my Beta, Draconicalitie, who is forced to endure my stubbornness x3. Horo's Ducky PJs belong to her, too. –Shakes head-

            Ren cautiously opened the door in front of him, cat eyed gaze peering around the edge of it. Seeing the slightest hint of shifting powder, he slammed it shut.

            "Kisama."

            A grin sprawled lazily across the face of the bluenette standing in the kitchen's doorframe, gaze upon the Chinese boy. "Snow doesn't melt right off the bat. Sometimes, it can last for weeks, months even."

            "Horo-Horo…shut up." Ren growled and twitched, stalking past the single person he never ever wanted to be stuck in a situation like this with. Well, okay, one of the persons. Chocolove and Ryu were pretty high up on the list as well, since the Ainu-baka was –slightly- more tolerable than them.

            Anna and Yoh had left late in the afternoon to run errands in a nearby suburb of Tokyo, leaving behind the Ainu and the Chinese. Ren had been forced to stay at the Funbari Inn; Jun claiming it would 'do him good'. Horo-Horo was staying on his own free will…because, of course, it promised free food. And the fact Pilika wouldn't be around was nice, too.

            Though, they hadn't expected the worst freak snowstorm in all of Tokyo's history to hit as they slept in their beds. Ren, not having gotten up in the middle of the night for a rare change, hadn't spotted the quickly collecting snow. The unexpected snowstorm meant that the purple-haired vertically challenged Shaman was stuck, with Horo-Horo alone, in a house nearly buried under snow. He was still pinching himself in hopes of waking up.

            Lost in his thoughts of 'Kisama. Why me?', Ren failed to notice the wall at the end of the hall that jumped out at him, hoping to attack the boy.

            And succeeding.

            "Oi! Wall!" Horo-Horo's warning was useless as Ren ran smack-dab into the wooden wall, knocked backwards onto his behind rather forcefully. He heard the sniggers from the bluenette, who, as most would, found the sight amusing. 

            "Kisama!" Ren grunted, a leer from golden oculars sent Horo-Horo's way. 

            "Sorry…I was a little slow…but, you told me to shut up, remember? And I didn't want to make you mad." The grin returned to Horo's features, a bit mischievous in tone.

            "Horo?"

            "Yees?"

            "Shut up."

            Ren slammed the door to the room he had claimed as his own shut, rather forcefully. A wince came to the features of the bluenette, followed by a smirk and a glint in his eyes. 

            "Operation: Make Ren Adore Me-Begin."

            Grumbling an endless array of curses under his breath, Ren stalked over to the futon situated in the middle of the room, plopping down Indian-style and folding his arms across his slender chest, eyes focused in a cold leer at the television before him. It was set currently to an 'all weather, all the time' station, though with the sudden unexpectedness of the storm, most of the stations were 'all weather, all the time'. Whether the repeats of last year's National Sumo Wrestling competition liked it or not. 

            "Kisama. We all know there is thirty-three times as much snow on this day as there has been all year. We do not care any more!" Snagging the remote control, he clicked off the television with a heavy sigh as he slowly stood. Crossing the length of the room, he turned the knob of the door, walking into the hallway and finding himself right across from a pajama-clad bluenette.

            Pajama-clad as in horrendously bright fluorescent orange p.j.'s with neon yellow ducks on them. It looked like something a hunter would wear—given he was five years old, and blind.

            "What the –hell- are those?" Ren questioned. Then twitched.

            "My pajamas!"

            Then smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "You have –got- to be kidding me, Horo." Growled the Chinese Shaman with an exasperated sigh. "You weren't wearing those last night, I recall."

            "How did you-"

            Whipping out the kwan-dao no seconds flat, he pointed it directly at the Ainu, who cringed and pressed fast against the door leading to his own room. "Change out of those. They pain my eyes."

            Horo-Horo shrugged and began unbuttoning the collar, before the kwan-dao ceased that, placed beneath his chin.

            "Change _in your room_." Ren corrected, hissing through clenched teeth.

            A grin formed on Horo-Horo's face as he slowly turned the knob of the door behind him, disappearing into his bedroom.

            "Kisama…" Ren groused, just about to retreat back into his room when Horo-Horo appeared once more. This time, adorned in simple white boxer shorts, and just that.

Ren's gaze drifted from the floor to meet with Horo-Horo's smirking face, and he immediately sent a leer.

            "Don't you like my boxers?" Horo-Horo asked innocently, folding his arms over his bare chest.

            "You are obnoxious." Ren stated, none to pleased.

            "But aren't they cool?" Turning around, he showed off the large kanji for 'Ho' placed right on the seat of them, looking over his shoulder with a cheesy grin.

            "Dammit." Ren stalked down the hallway, vanishing into the kitchen, growling like a rabid animal.

            Grinning even broader, Horo-Horo looked smugly down the hallway. "Horokeu Usui: 1, Tao _Reru_: 0."

                                                           To Be Continued…

Love it? Hate it? Review it x3. Flames aren't exactly appreciated though. They deflate my ego. XP.


End file.
